


Soy Tasty: Mine

by hallow777



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Laura is a..., Soy Tasty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carmilla takes Betty's space in the dorm she is surprised to find a supply of blood already in the fridge but she just assumes someone left it for her. </p>
<p>It doesn't take long for Laura to figure out how to get revenge on her blood stealing roommate but why would Laura even need a container full of blood in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soy Tasty: Mine

When Carmilla first moved into the dorm room she had plenty to deal with in the form of her tiny angry and very annoying roommate so when she looked into the fridge and found a soy milk container full of blood already in there, she didn’t think to question it much. She just thought Maman had given her a little present, maybe knowing she would need it to deal with her new roommate. 

Her roommate, a fiery girl by the name of Laura, was a handful to say the least so while Carmilla started to notice that the amount of blood in the container was different from the last time she’d taken some she didn’t bother to worry about it.

Until about a month into her stay at the dorms.

Carmilla had reached into the fridge and pulled out the container, thinking it was a little fuller than last time she got some out but didn’t pay too much attention and took a mouthful right from the container.

It only took a second for the taste to register on her tongue that something was wrong with the blood but by then it was too late. She spit out what she could and tried to throw up the rest but she was already so weak she could barely move and only ended up collapsing on her bed instead.

Her hands were turning purple, though not the lack of oxygen dying kind of purple she expected but a bright neon purple.

Was it poisoned? Who would poison her blood? Why was she turning such a bright shade of purple? She hadn’t smelled anyone else in the room except for her and Laura and Laura wouldn’t have done that, would she? She was just a little human.

Wasn’t she?

~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah hah! I knew it! You were the one stealing my blood! I caught you red handed, well purple handed. I-” Laura exclaimed as she walked into the door and saw the purple hand hanging off of Carmilla’s bed but then she noticed that her entire body was purple and she was obviously very, very sick, “oh my god, are you okay? This wasn’t supposed to happen like this, what did you do?”

Sure Laura had wanted to teach her roommate a lesson about stealing and using her stuff- what did she even need with Laura’s blood supply anyway?- but she hadn’t meant to hurt her it should have just stained whatever parts of Carmilla it touched and if Carmilla was using it for a spell, it should have caused it to fail. It shouldn’t have spread all over her body like that unless it had gotten inside her somehow.

“Did you drink it? Oh my god, you couldn’t have thought it was soy milk it’s red! What were you thinking!?” 

Laura frantically shouted at her roommate even though she knew the other girl was way too sick to hear her. She knew she had to fix this so she took a calming breath to steady her nerves and lifted the girls shirt enough so she could place her hands on her stomach.

Words in a long dead language flowed out of the girl’s mouth and her hands started to glow and the purple started to fade from Carmilla’s body and she started to wake up, even before Laura was done.

The second all the purple was gone, Carmilla could feel a shift in her body like the poison, or whatever it was, was lifted and she could move freely again so the first thing she did was grab the smaller girl and pin her to the bed, snarling into her face.

“What the frilly hell did you do to me?”

Laura was terrified at the strength her roommate was showing but she was also still pissed, she hadn’t done anything wrong, “I didn’t do anything to you! You are the one who was stealing my blood supply. If you had left it alone, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Your blood supply? Are you trying to tell me you are a vampire too, cupcake? Because you certainly don’t smell like one,” Carmilla said with a smirk and a not so subtle sniff.

“What? I’m not- wait, vampire!?” Laura really panicked then, wiggling until she got her hands up in front of them and shoved them at Carmilla’s chest, causing Carmilla to go flying backwards as sparks came from the smaller girl’s hands.

Carmilla stood up from where she landed but looked from her singed chest over to Laura with a wary expression as Laura sat up from the bed looking sorry but not willing to get any closer to Carmilla just yet.

“Look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you just now or with the blood before. I thought you were like me, using the blood for a spell or something so it was supposed to make your spell fail and turn your hands purple to teach you a lesson. I didn’t know that you were uh, drinking it.”

“Like you?” Carmilla asked, the pieces finally starting to fall into place as she thought about the weird little things she’d found in Laura’s stuff before when she was being nosey- frog legs, dried bat wings, the tiny carnivorous plant Laura tried to kept hidden under her bed- it made sense, “so you are a witch?”

“Yeah, and you are a vampire?”

“You got it, sweetheart.”

“Huh, that actually explains some things though but really, why didn’t you get your own blood?”

“I can say the same thing about you. I thought it was mine.”

Laura’s face scrunched up adorably, “it’s in a container that literally says ‘Mine’ on it, how did you think it was your’s?”

“I just thought someone left it for me, what’s the big deal anyway, I replaced it when it got low.”

“Yeah, with crappy tainted blood.Where did it come from, the blood bank on campus? Yeck. It doesn’t work for spells so everytime I would try to do one that involved blood, it wouldn’t work or would backfire on me.”

Carmilla just shrugged and decided to change the subject, “so what is with the plant under your bed?”

Laura’s eyes grew huge, “you knew about it?” 

“I was,” snooping, she was absolutely snooping but she wasn’t going to admit that, “looking for something I dropped and I thought it went under you bed.”

Laura hopped off Carmilla’s bed where she had still been sitting and reached under her own bed, bringing out the little potted plant who tried to snap at Laura unhappily for disturbing it.

“This is Veni, it was a venus fly trap my dad got me when I was little for a science project and uh, due to a spell gone wrong it changed and became sentient. I couldn’t just leave it home with my dad when I came here but I knew Betty wouldn’t have liked it so I kept it hidden. It drinks blood too so you are probably lucky it didn’t try to bite you when you were looking under my bed.”

The plant didn’t have eyes but Carmilla felt like it was staring at her and she was never one to back down from a challenge so she stared right back at it. It was cute, in a weird and creepy way which was just how she generally liked things. 

Carmilla reached out to touch it and it tried to bite her finger so Laura went to put it back under the bed when Carmilla stopped her, “it’s okay, you can leave it out. It doesn’t bother me.”

Laura smiled so brightly at her that she felt her stomach flutter in ways it hadn’t in a very, very long time but she pushed that thought aside and instead focused on other things.

Namely, that she was pretty sure Maman had no idea that Laura was a witch and Carmilla had a pretty good feeling that Laura being a journalism student- with her crazy video lit project- and being a witch was going to cause some major issues for her mother.

Things were going to get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something little that came to me from a prompt I saw on tumblr. The prompt was way different than this though. 
> 
> I have a few more ideas for this AU( any version of Witch!Laura is my favorite right now) but for now I'll just leave this as a oneshot. Most of the ideas involve Veni so I don't even know if anyone would be interested in that. Well they involve Veni and Carmilla dealing with a witch as a roommate.


End file.
